


Non ci riesce e basta

by anqis



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Davide Sciortino - Freeform, Gennex - Freeform, Giosada - Freeform, Giovanni Sada - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slash, Urban Boyfriends, Urban Strangers, X Factor Italy, XF9, shorty - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anqis/pseuds/anqis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
Ma lo sfiora, di tanto in tanto, quando si superano in corridoio o quando si siedono vicini sul divano: Alessio non lo guarda, ma le sue dita scivolano contro il dorso della sua mano in un sussurro che Gennaro non riesce ad ignorare, ma percepisce chiaro, scottante sulla pelle: sono sempre qua.<br/>
Allora si alza e se ne va, nel bel mezzo della conversazione, perché questo gioco delle attenzioni che non ci sono, ma ci sono, lo sta infastidendo oltre misura.<br/>
<br/>

Gennaro è arrabbiato.<br/>
Forse più con il mondo che con Alessio, ma è più facile prendersela con lui che con tutti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non ci riesce e basta

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, buonasera.  
>  Non so mai cosa scrivere nelle note e ho perso almeno dieci minuti cercando di elaborare degli additional tags decenti, ma non ne sono capace - scusatemi. Perderò sicuramente altro tempo qui, quindi cerco di andare dritto al punto.  
>  Vi presento la mia prima Gennex e il mio primo lavoro scritto dopo tanto - taaanto - tempo. Ovviamente, non è stato sottoposto ad un attento studio e ad una paziente formulazione, anzi ho sviluppato gran parte del testo due notti fa sotto le coperte e nel buio della mia camera da letto, una conversazione tra me e lo schermo del cellulare. Riesco a produrre solo in queste determinate condizioni e poche volte riesco a concludere un lavoro e dirmi minimamente soddisfatta - questo è un caso infatti, è accettabile, quindi posso pubblicare.  
>    
>  Alessio e Gennaro dopo X Factor, durante questo tour promozionale in compagnia di Giosada - dove va l'accento? Mi scuso per aver digitato Slash anche se effettivamente non ci arrivano, ma quello sarebbe il punto di arrivo. Non avendo seguito molto il talent show - ho giusto visto qualche loro esibizione - per mancanza di Sky, conosco poco questi ragazzi, ma penso siano molto di talento e mi piace la loro persona accostati l'uno all'altro. Spero di essere riuscita a cucire almeno il contorno delle loro personalità.  
>  Grazie della vostra attenzione, vi auguro una buona lettura,  
>  Anqi.  
>    
>  ps. Rubo il disclaimer di @chil0metri perché non so nulla di come funzioni - le chiederò successivamente il permesso, sperando non sia un problema: con questo mio scritto, pubblicato senza alcuno scopo di lucro, non intendo dare rappresentazione veritiera del carattere di questa persona, né della sua sessualità e non intendo offenderla in nessun modo.

 

 

Non ci riesce e basta

 

 

  
Gennaro è nervoso. Non è quel genere di nervosismo che gli contorce lo stomaco quando le luci si accendono e lo fermano per il gomito e "Cinque minuti e tocca a voi", no; è più una sensazione di prurito che si diffonde sui palmi delle mani fino alle dita lunghe e nodose, che lo costringe a stringere i pugni e chiudere gli occhi per distrarsi - un tentativo che difficilmente ha buon fine. Non solo, è allo stesso tempo irritato e frustrato. Forse, forse è arrabbiato. Con Alessio, probabilmente, ma non ne è sicuro. È certo però che questo ronzio è cominciato qualche giorno fa, alla loro ultima sessione di firmacopie.  
Non ricorda bene come il malessere si sia diffuso di nervo in nervo, tra una firma e un sorriso, una mano sconosciuta che gli stringeva le spalle e parole inventate, seguito dall'obbiettivo meticoloso di un fotografo che sembrava divertirsi a immortalarlo nei momenti meno opportuni.  
Era una di quelle giornate cominciate male. Quando si dice svegliarsi con il piede sbagliato, perché il più delle volte per Gennaro è esattamente ciò a determinare lo sviluppo e l'esito di una giornata. Svegliarsi male, vivere male.  
Non era stato sufficiente il lungo viaggio in compagnia della barba ruvida di Giosada contro la spalla nel tentativo di consolarlo da quei sentimenti che lui ancora non aveva imparato a gestire, comprendere; né Alessio che senza dire nulla - non serviva, non tra di loro - gli prestava le sue cuffie nuove per isolarsi e rilassarsi, né le fan che gli sorridevano e gli regalavano complimenti immeritati.  
Anzi, più la fila continuava ad avanzare e più Gennaro si sentiva male, quel giorno. Di regalo in regalo, complimento e complimento, mani sul collo, sulle spalle, scatti e sorrisi che nemmeno ricordava. Non bastava, c'erano anche la mano di Gió sul ginocchio- _sto bene, lo giuro_ \- e gli occhi scuri di Alessio che si stringevano appena per un sorriso sincero e poi lo cercavano, apprensivi. Ma mancava poco, il cielo fuori era già buio e le luci potenti del centro commerciale si sarebbero presto spente - Gennaro sperava - insieme a quel tumulto che sentiva nel petto.  
Ma è proprio in quel momento che succede. Sta firmando un CD, quando sente la ragazza, che lo ha appena superato, dire ad alta voce: "Alessio, sei una persona bella che difficile se ne trovano."  
Gennaro, allora, si volta e vede Alessio abbassare la testa, la nuca nuda che comincia ad arrossarsi e la mano che subito corre a nasconderla per abitudine. Li vede, gli occhi del suo amico socchiudersi appena e le rughe di espressione agli angoli mostrarsi, piano come il sorriso grande che cerca di sminuire mordendosi le labbra. Alessio sorride di fronte ai suoi occhi - e non solo - con l'ingenuità di chi non sa, di chi forse addirittura non crede in quelle parole. Ed è assurdo, tanto che il pennarello di Gennaro scivola appena, rovinando la copertina e strappando un gridolino di sorpresa alla proprietaria.  
Gennaro ritorna in sé e "Scusami, scusami" balbetta subito e continua, mortificato, cercando di rimediare all'incidente.  
La ragazza si affretta subito a confortarlo, ma il guaio è fatto e lui si sente il petto ancora più pesante. Poi una mano familiare si appoggia sulla sua spalla e Alessio interviene: "Così è diverso, particolare" dice e le starà sorridendo - pensa Gennaro senza alzare gli occhi - con le guance ancora rosse di prima, mentre la fan risponde subito che sì, ha ragione, lo penso anche io, grazie, _Genn_.  
Ma Gennaro nemmeno l'ascolta, senza il coraggio di guardare Alessio e assistere a come si mostra al mondo senza paura alcuna. E come questo mondo lo veda, veda lo stesso Alessio che la mattina muove i primi passi con le mani aperte in avanti e gli occhi ancora chiusi, che poco tempo dopo essersi conosciuti gli ha offerto la brandina sotto il letto quella notte che non voleva pensare e ci era riuscito, rimediando però una sbornia terribile e fortunatamente un amico. Alessio che non ci ha pensato tanto a stringergli la mano per tutta la durata dell'attesa prima dei provini di X-Factor e che anche alle tre di notte era disposto ad offrirgli un riparo nel letto, anche se piccolo, anche se Gennaro ha i piedi - _dannatamente_ \- sempre freddi - _ti odio, tienili lontani da me_. Alessio, il suo Alessio, che il mondo adesso può vedere e può apprezzare. Un mondo che non ha paura di dire grazie, ti adoro, ti amo, sei una persona bella. Ad alta voce, senza paure, senza restrizioni. Come Gennaro non è mai stato capace di fare, nemmeno con Alessio che più se lo merita.  
È per questo che è arrabbiato, Gennaro. Forse più con il mondo che con Alessio, ma è più facile prendersela con lui che con tutti.

 

 

Così, Gennaro - nervoso, irritato, frustrato, arrabbiato - fa quel che gli riesce meglio: fugge. Tace, stringe i pugni ed evita lo sguardo di Alessio che evidentemente si preoccupa, ma decide di concedergli il suo spazio.  
Aspetta paziente, il moro, perché lo conosce. Non lo tocca, non gli accoglie le spalle sotto il braccio, non gli scompiglia i capelli biondo già complicati di suo - un po' come i suoi pensieri - perché sa che ci sta lavorando ancora su, con la storia del contatto e si sono visti i risultati, ma non è facile, soprattutto adesso che sono perennemente gettati in bocca alla folla che non si risparmia, non si accontenta. Ma lo sfiora, di tanto in tanto, quando si superano in corridoio o quando si siedono vicini sul divano: Alessio non lo guarda, ma le sue dita scivolano contro il dorso della sua mano in un sussurro che Gennaro non riesce ad ignorare, ma percepisce chiaro, scottante sulla pelle: _sono sempre qua._  
Allora si alza e se ne va, nel bel mezzo della conversazione, perché questo gioco delle attenzioni che non ci sono, ma ci sono, lo sta infastidendo oltre misura. Si chiude nella sua stanza d'hotel e finge di non sentire la voce di Giosada che lo chiama e gli dà dello stronzo perché "Io le tue seghe mentali, le ascolto però!" e di non cogliere di sottecchi la mano di Alessio che subito si posa sul ginocchio dell'altro, chiedendogli scusa da parte sua.  
Si obbliga a nascondere tutto dietro la superficie liscia e spessa della porta che si chiude alle spalle, prima di rimanere solo al buio. Ma il ronzio rimane, insieme a quella rabbia - sì, è rabbia - che non gli permette di dormire, nonostante il torpore che gli blocca i muscoli, le occhiaie che non riescono a nascondere nemmeno con il trucco, e la voglia di chiudere gli occhi. Non ci riesce e basta.

 

 

"Cosa succede?"  
Lo spiraglio di luce proveniente dal corridoio, che taglia prepotente la moquette beige della loro camera, si spegne come il suo amico chiude la porta senza produrre rumore.  
Alessio muove dei passi nella stanza, le scarpe dimenticate fuori, sotto il letto di qualcun altro, avvicinandosi a Gennaro. Lo trova accucciato sul bordo della finestra aperta solo un po', abbastanza da permettere al fumo della sigaretta di abbandonare la stanza.  
Non gli risponde e finirebbe così la loro conversazione, se solo Alessio non si fosse stancato di quella situazione. Perché sinceramente, si è un po' rotto di dover rispettare quelle che sono le mute condizioni imposte da Gennaro e che costituiscono la loro amicizia. Stanco di rispettare uno spazio che invece vorrebbe invadere, silenzi che vorrebbe colmare di frasi confuse e tante, tante parolacce. Dunque, insiste: senza esitazione, le dita corrono a stringere il polso di Gennaro che sopprime un sussulto, ma si volta di scatto verso di lui, gli occhi grandi sgranati.  
"Rispondi, Genná" ripete, corrucciando la fronte. "Che succede?"  
Il biondo lo fissa negli occhi, poi con titubanza abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua mano che ancora si ordina di mantenere la presa, e di nuovo su di lui. "Niente" mormora e non ci crede nemmeno lui. "Lasciami finire di fumare" e prova a scostarlo.  
Ma adesso anche Alessio è arrabbiato e si rifiuta, avanzando e bloccandolo in quell'angolo, tra il vetro freddo della finestra e il suo corpo - caldo. Non gli è mai stato così vicino, non alla luce del sole, non senza le coperte del letto a schermare loro dal mondo.  
"Non è _niente_ , Gennaro. Non è niente tu che mi eviti da almeno una settimana, quindi, smettila. Dimmi che succede."  
Gennaro ancora non risponde e il sole è sempre più debole, lui è controluce e Alessio vorrebbe solo poter vedere bene i suoi contorni e capire. Lui, però, scuote la testa e si nasconde ulteriormente dietro le ciocche bionde sempre più sfibrate.  
Alessio getta la testa all'indietro e guarda il soffitto. Respira piano. "Almeno con me, Genn. Non ti nascondere. Mostrati" dice in un sussurro che dovrebbe rimanere nella sua mente.  
Sono quelle le parole che fanno scattare Gennaro. Mostrarsi? Che significa? Sciogliere i nodi, aprire il sipario e sorridere con le proprie debolezze nude nella loro ridicolezza, mentre rimane in piedi solo perché i fili lo tirano. Non hai paura?, vorrebbe chiedergli, di mostrarti e sorridere in quel modo di fronte a miliardi di occhi che non lo conoscono? Che lo giudicano? Di rimanere incastrato in quel personaggio che hanno già cominciato a cucirgli addosso?  
Con uno movimento feroce, Gennaro si libera della sua stretta e scatta in piedi, liberandosi di quella gabbia - rifugio - in cui lo ha limitato Alessio.  
"Dio, smettila" sibila, muovendo passi confusi nell'ombra della stanza. Stringe i capelli in una morsa cruda, insensibile. "Smetti di fare la persona bella, premurosa, responsabile che cerca di- di- non lo so, salvarmi! Finiscila" mormora e al contrario, sembra quasi una preghiera.  
Lo guarda ed Alessio è ancora immobile, le braccia ferme lungo i fianchi. Deglutisce. "Fai ironia adesso?" chiede dopo un lungo minuto di silenzio. Sospira, stringe i pugni e Gennaro non capisce cosa sia quel tremolio che gli scuote le spalle. Lo fissa, mentre l'altro si passa una mano nervosa tra i capelli. "Lo so. Lo so di non essere una bella persona, ma-"  
_Ah. Veramente?_ Gennaro vorrebbe odiarlo, ma non ci riesce. Quasi odia se stesso per aver insinuato nella sua testa questa bugia.  
"No, è questo il problema" asserisce, interrompendo i suoi borbottii. "Tu lo sei, lo sei per davvero. Una bella persona. O non avresti a che fare con me, non saresti qui con me. E lo so, lo sanno tutti. Anche mia madre sa che sei meglio di me. Lo sa il mondo. Lo sanno le fan.."  
"È questo il problema? Sei geloso di me? Guarda che tu ricevi tanti complimenti quanti ne ho io. Lo sai, Genná, anche tu-"  
_Dio_. Gennaro colma lo spazio che li divide senza nemmeno pensarci e lo cattura, sciupando il tessuto della sua felpa grigia nell'aggrapparsi a lui.  
"Sono geloso di loro!" grida e subito se ne vergogna, ma è tardi per tirarsi indietro. Lo inchioda con il corpo, con gli occhi. "Di loro che riescono a dirtelo così, senza nemmeno conoscerti, mentre io... io non ci riesco."  
Sente il respiro lento e caldo di Alessio incontrare la pelle fredda della sua fronte, mentre devia lo sguardo sulle punte delle loro scarpe. "Non ci riesco dopo anni che ci conosciamo, capisci? Ti ho visto nudo, santo dio, tante di quelle volte, forse troppe per i miei gusti, e non riesco a dirti che sei bello. Ti sento cantare sempre, anche quando ho mal di testa e dovresti smettere, ma continui comunque e non sono capace di dirti che sei bravo, tanto, molto più di me. Che sei buono e gentile perché la mattina mi prepari il caffè anche se non te l'ho chiesto mai e tu non hai nemmeno avuto il tempo di lavarti i denti. E non ci riesco, perché sono patetico."  
In quel momento, Genn realizza che se è ancora in piedi, è solo perché ci sono le mani di Alessio ancorate ai suoi gomiti. Mani che si allontanano - _no, non_ \- e che tornano per circondarlo e stringerlo al corpo dell'altro. E il respiro affannato rallenta contro il tessuto ruvido della felpa e il suo profumo - bagnoschiuma, cicca alla menta e casa.  
Non parlano e più il silenzio si fa denso, più i dubbi di Genn cominciano ad affollarsi. Poi, Alessio chiede: "Era questo il problema?"  
Gennaro è già sufficientemente in imbarazzo per rispondere e si allontanerebbe anche, se solo da ciò non conseguisse la necessità di affrontare Alessio negli occhi. Preferisce nascondersi - crogiolarsi - nella sua stretta - rifugio. Alessio capisce, capisce sempre ed un singhiozzo lascia la sua bocca. Gennaro strizza le palpebre: dannazione, sta ridendo.  
"Sei un'idiota" lo sente affermare ed è sufficiente a fargli cambiare idea. Spinge le mani, adesso incastrate tra i loro petti, contro di lui, ma Alessio fa resistenza. "Sei un'idiota perché me lo dici, okay?" Gennaro cessa di divincolarsi. "Forse non direttamente, senza orsacchiotti e grida, ma me lo dici. Certo, con tanti giri di parole, anzi nemmeno a parole."  
"Che sono bravo quando mi senti improvvisare e dal nulla, mi dici che possiamo provare ad aggiungere quella parte. Che sono bello quando fai quella smorfia tua e mi dici di buttare quella maglietta e di mettere la camicia nera perché mi sta _decentemente_. Che sono buono quando aggiungi lo zucchero nel caffè anche per me, nonostante non te lo abbia mai chiesto. Me lo dici, Genná, male, ma lo fai. E mi basta così."  
E poi dal nulla, si muove appena e non c'è più il suo respiro contro la pelle fredda della sua fronte, ma la sua bocca. È un gesto rapido, ingenuo e sincero. Genn lo assimila e come una medicina contro il mal di testa, tace il ronzio e cura i graffi sui palmi aperti delle mani - finalmente.

 

 

Gennaro assimila bene e impara bene. Alessio lo capisce a sue spese quando un giovedì sta giocando alla play con Davide - in visita - e nel momento clue che determinerà la fine della partita _FIFA_ \- nel senso, è solo davanti al portiere - che si sente sollevare il viso da due mani fredde e poi due labbra secche per il vento posarsi svelte sulla fronte. Non ha nemmeno il tempo di imprecare, solo di spalancare gli occhi e vedere le ciglia lunghe di Genn piegarsi sulle guance pallide. E poi un sorriso stronzo, quando lo lascia andare e si allontana.  
Davide ulula la vittoria definitiva, sfottendolo e Alessio dovrebbe davvero prendersela perché era una bella azione, ma. Ma non ci riesce.

 

 


End file.
